Metal doors and metal door frames are well known in the art. A door is connected to the door frame by one or more hinges in a vertically spaced orientation. One common way to prepare a door or door frame for the installation of a hinge is to first form a metal attachment plate with a hinge plate recess. A recess in the plate has desired offset or depth to accommodate at least a portion of the thickness of the hinge plate. Screw holes are tapped in the attachment plate to form screw threads to accept screw fasteners. The attachment plate is then secured at a respective location to the door or door frame for receipt of a hinge plate in the recess and securement of a hinge to the door or door frame. Typically the attachment plates are thin and also are made of low strength steel such as cold rolled steel. Such an arrangement has offered a low pullout strength and often results in a thread failure or stripping of the tapped hole and failure of the door to operate properly and in some cases a failure of the door to open or close at all. Screw pullout strength can be a significant problem with heavy doors such as those used in prisons. Another current problem that exists during the installation of a metal door frame occurs when grout is poured into or other construction material is installed in the hollow area between the door frame and the building structure after the hinge attachment device is in place. A portion of the hinge attachment device is often exposed on the inside of the door frame. This permits any construction material, for example grout, put into the hollow space between the door frame and the building, to flow or move into contact with the hinge attachment device and enter the tapped screw holes making the screws hard or even impossible to install without removing the interfering construction material from the tapped holes. This may require retapping of the holes which often times will result in a threaded hole which is not useable because of the construction of the hinge attachment device. Such door and door frame constructions are of the type that are assembled at a work site without the hinge attachment screws already being in place. If the hinge attachment screws are in place during installation of the door frame, construction material may also adhere to and foul the screw threads. This would present a problem when the screws need to be extracted since the construction material would interfere with their extraction possibly causing damage to the screws or the threaded holes for the screws.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems set forth above.